hetalia_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Austria
Austria 'is the deuteragonist of the upcoming fan game Embodiment of Britainnia created by Ari. According to her, Austria will be the Stage 5 boss and his ability is maniuplating music and rhythm along with the Prismriver Sisters. His title is "The Disgraced Elegant Pianist." In the game, his danmaku will consist of various music notes and markers and his Spell Cards will be music- and rhythm-oriented. 'Appearance Austria appears as somewhat pale-skinned, black hair that splits on the right side of his head with a hair curl (similar to America's, only longer and more defined) sticking up from the split, which allegedly represents "Mariazelle." He has violet eyes, wears glasses, and has a mole in the left corner of his mouth (which represents his erogenous zone). His outfit consists of a purple longcoat with a white jabot and six silver buttons, and olive pants tucked into light gray-cuffed heeled brown boots. In his Hetalia profile he wears a corset under his longcoat. His battler depicts him holding a conductor stick. Ari said that the Prismriver Sisters--Lunasa, Merlin, and Lyrica --will appear with him in Embodiment of Britainnia as his "eidolons." 'Personality' Austria is well-spoken, young master type, often aloof in his activities until saddled with too many burdens. He generally gives higher priorities to his hobbies, and is generally more easygoing, optimistic and softspoken than Germany, who's the work-oriented type. In fact, Austria's opinions on things aren't as outspoken as the latter's. Ari will add in new traits to Austria, bordering with his "delicate" character as well as him being protective of his "conservatory"--a music room in World Academy. 'Relationships' 'Miia Kyouko ' Ari would describe Miia and Austria's relationship as a rocky, otherwise friendly. Just like Austria, Miia is easygoing, except that it's more defined and Miia only stands up for what's right and almost never lets anything or anyone in the way of her goals or her getting what she wants. Austria, though, while he's tolerant of Miia, he merely dismisses her as a ruffian--Austria would describe it as "the second I've met, the first female I've come across, not counting a nomad girl I used to know." Ari is still in the process of creating some dialoge for the two of them. 'Prismriver Sisters' The Prismriver Sisters themselves will be Austria's "eidolons," according to Ari. By this, she means that the sisters themselves are the "Orchestral Group"--Lunasa represents the "Strings," Merlin represents the "Brass," and Lyrica represents the "Percussion, Chorus, Woodwinds, and Miscellenea"--with Austria as their "Conductor." 'Story' Ari said that Austria and the Prismriver Sisters will only be the Stage 5 bosses. Other than this, no further details are explained. 'Spell Cards' Disclaimer: The following table of Spell Cards are estimates and will be subject to change once the game is released. 'Desgin' Himaruya's original design depicts Austria with dark brown hair, a navy blue longcoat, white jabot, black pants and black boots. In Ari's design of him, though, Austria was protrayed with black hair, a purple longcoat with silver buttons and with olive pants tucked into brown heeled boots with light gray cuffs. Though this is what Ari remembered of Austra's appearance while drawing his battler. She also added in a conductor stick in his hand as well as drawing him in a pose which was intended to look like he was conducting the Prismriver Sisters, commanding them to cast spells and cast Spell Cards himself all at the same time. Ari thinks that players will be in for a surprise as this (since she intended for Embodiment of Britainnia to subtly be a crossover fangame consisting of characters outside Hetalia, including the Prismriver Sisters). 'Prismriver Sisters' Originally, the Prismriver Sisters, who made their appearance in Touhou Youyoumu ~ Perfect Cherry Blossom. The sisters themselves are pale-skinned (due to them being poltergeists). Lunasa has blond hair, gold eyes, and wears a black outfit consisting of her wearing a pointed hat with white ruffles and a red crescent moon at the tip, a vest with a folded collar and red buttons do wn to her waist, a wrap-around skirt with a single red button at the top of it, white knee-high socks and black shoes, and holds a violin. Sayori's (not in association with Ari) design of Lunasa depicts her wearing a slightly altered outfit; she wears a black collared midriff-exposing vest with two red buttons and white trim and red quarter notes around the bottom of her vest and a white long-sleeved button-down dress shirt, a black wrap-around skirt with the same white trim and red quarter notes around the bottom and two red buttons, black opaque stockings and black heeled loafers. Merlin has light blue hair, blue eyes, and wears a white outfit consisting of a white pointed hat with a ligh t blue sun at the tip, a white vest with navy blue trim and light blue buttons down her vest, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, a white skirt with the same navy blue trim, white knee-high socks and light blue shoes. Sayori's design depicts Merlin with an altered outfit. This outfit is a light cream, the vest exposing her midfriff with a long-sleeved button-up dress shirt, and a skirt, except that Merlin's wearing black stockings, light cream loafers and light blue quarter notes circling her skirt and vest. Lyrica has light brown hair, brown eyes, and wears a red pointed hat with a green shooting star at the tip. Her outfit is red, consisting of a collared vest with black trim and green buttons, a light pink long-sleeved shirt, a skirt with black trim, white ankle socks and red shoes. Sayori's design depicts Lyrica with a red midriff-exposing collared vest with black trim and a light pink button-up shirt underneath, a red shorts-like skirt with black trim, light pink stockings and red loafers. Unlike Lunasa and Merlin, who have quarter notes around the bottoms of their vests and skirts, Lyrica has white double notes around her skirt and vest, as well as the ruffled sleeves of her vest. Respectively, the Prismriver Sisters have their own instruments; the violin (Lunasa), the trumpet (Merlin) and the keyboard (Lyrica). (Lyrica's keyboard has pink angel-like wings and floats.) 'Allusions' *Austria wearing a corset alludes to his indoor lifestyle. *His prioritizing of music (in Embodiment of Britainnia) also references his indoor lifestyle. *Austria's Spell Cards and ability reference great European musicians throughout history. 'Trivia' *'The Prismriver Sisters, despite being poltergeists, are actually Austria's "eidolons." This references the Final Fantasy series' eidolons used by Summoners. Ari is a fan of Final Fantasy, so she fitted Austria with the job class of "Summoner" with the Prismriver Sisters as his "eidolons." **Ironically, while Austria is more or less of a summoner, he is able to use Spell Cards freely. **It's unclear how Austria was able to obtain the Prismriver sisters as eidolons. *Over half of the Prismriver Sisters' Spell Cards corresponding to their instruments are a homage to the discontinued HetaGame, HetaOni, referencing the soundtracks by the orchestra circle DIMOUNTWORKS used by Tomoyoshi, HetaOni's creator. **Merlin's Spell Card, Jazz Trumpet "Flower Dancing," references "The Waltz of the Flowers," from Duke Ellington's jazz suite of The Nutcracker. ***Merlin's other Spell Card, Symphony Trumpet "Dance of the Toy Soldier," references "March of the Toy Soldier," another soundtrack from The Nutcracker suite. *Ari considers the Prismriver Sisters Austria's "orchestral group," with him being their "conductor." Respectively, Lunasa represents the "strings," Merlin represents the "brass" and Lyrica represents the "percussion, woodwinds, and miscellaneous instruments" on her keyboard. 'References http://pokemonsonicgirl123.deviantart.com/ <----Ari's DeviantART page http://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Lunasa_Prismriver <-----More info on the Prismriver Sisters http://sayori.sabori.com/ 'Gallery' ' Lyrica Prismriver.png Merlin Prismriver.png Lunasa Prismriver.png Austria.png Prismriver Sisters.png|Prismriver Sisters together __prismriver_band___by_russiaromano-d5iq0ey.png|MMD picture of Austria and the Prismriver Sisters together. (made by RussiaRomano)|link=http://fav.me/d5iq0ey ' Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters